His Saving Grace
by awprncss4386
Summary: The Sons had made it well known you treat you old lady a certain way but, Jax never thought saving his best friend's little sister would lead him to his saving grace. Jax/OC Juice/OC
1. Chapter 1

**His Saving Grace**

**Description: **The Sons had made it well known you treat your old lady a certain way, but Jax never thought that saving his best friend's little sister would lead him to his saving grace. Jax/OC Juice/OC

**A/N: I do not own any of the Sons characters of plot lines that may be used from the show. The only characters I maintain are my O/C's. Everything else belongs to the brilliant mind of Kurt Sutter. This fic is rated 18+ for strong language; violence; sexual themes, innuendo and situations; etc. Please continue reading at your own risk.**

**Chapter One**

_**Shayne's POV**_

I hadn't seen or heard from my sister in almost 2 weeks. Yeah she'd been more quiet than usual but that's just Avery. She's the sweet innocent one. I'm the loud feisty one. After getting her voicemail for the second time today I was getting a little irritated.

"Anybody heard from Avery lately?" I asked to the rest of the guys in the clubhouse from my seat at the bar. It was mainly directed at my other half; Juice.

"Nope." He replied, never once looking away from the screen of his laptop.

"Get me an address would ya, love? I'm going over there."

Minutes later he was handing me a piece of paper with an address scrawled across it. I took it, kissed his beautiful shaved head and headed for the door.

"Call the prepaid if you need back up." He called after me.

"Of course. I learned my lesson last time." I said smirking.

He chuckled. "Sure you did."

I have a bit of a reputation for being a fighter. I don't care how big they are or what sex they are, I'll take them on. Last time it got me into trouble, but only because there were 3 of them. I smirked to myself thinking about it. _'That was a good fight.' _

Twenty-five minutes later I was just outside of Lodi staring at a run-down trailer that was sitting next to a dozen other run down looking trailers. _'Jesus Avery.' _I shook my head and climbed off my bike, placing my helmet on the seat. _'Hope no one steals it.' _I thought as I walked the stretch of downtrodden grass the lead to the front steps.

I knocked loudly on the door and got no response. Knocking again I called out, "Avery open up!" Knocking still I called out again. "Chilli Tatum open up! I know you're in there!"

I had called Avery 'Chilli" since we were kids. She has this crazy looking birth mark on her right leg that I swear is in the shape of a chilli pepper. She, of course, swears it doesn't. Sisters. What are you gonna do?

The door finally opened and Avery appeared in front of me.

_**Avery's POV**_

I was sitting in the living room folding laundry when I heard someone pound on my front door and yell my name. I don't live in the best part of town so, just because someone knows your name and knocks on your door doesn't mean you answer it. Half of the people in this neighborhood were gacked out on Darby's crank.

'_**Chilli Tatum open up! I know you're in there!' **_the voice called. _'Shit.' _Only one person ever called me Chilli; my sister, Shayne. I got up and opened the door. There stood Shayne in all her badass glory. Clad in her usual tight jeans and a black strapless top that was fitted and made to look corseted by the bright red lacing that ran down the front. Her long black hair was pulled back in a knot of sorts and the back of her head.

"Shay… What are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too, sis." She remarked. "Hadn't heard from you. Thought I'd stop by. Say 'hey'. All I could do was nod. It wasn't that I didn't want to see my sister. I missed seeing her on a regular basis. It's just that things were…complicated. "You gonna let me in or what?" I stepped aside and let her come through the door. She looked around while taking a seat in one of the chairs. "Nice place." She said somewhat sarcastically.

"It's a place." I said, automatically going back to folding the pile of laundry that was in the basket.

"I called you twice today." She stated with a hint of irritation in her voice.

"I was busy." I replied flatly.

"I can see that. Being Martha Stuart must be a real time suck."

"Shay, just because my life isn't as exciting as yours doesn't mean it's a bad life." I snapped. I have enough going on. I don't need her judging my life. It might be a shitty life, but it's MY life. And for the time being I was thankful to still be living it. "Look Shay, I'm kinda busy so can we maybe do this later."

"What jumped up your ass?" she questioned.

"Nothing." I replied meekly, fixing my gaze on the washcloth that was in my hand. "I just have a lot to do today before Lonnie gets home." I glanced at the clock on the wall noticing that Lonnie would be home any time.

"You can't spend time with your sister after she tracked you down and drove all the way out here 'cuz you have 'stuff' to do." She scoffed.

"You didn't have to track me down in the first place Shay. Everything is fine." I sighed putting the piece of folded laundry in the basket. I looked up and caught her gaze. "I'm fine. Can you just go please?"

"Fine." She said huffing in defeat. She rose from the chair and walked slowly to the door. I followed suit. She exited the place I called 'home' and made her way down the path to her motorcycle with me watching from the doorway.

"I'll call you."

"Right." She muttered once she reached her bike. She grabbed her helmet and started putting it on before I spoke again.

"Hey, Shay!" I called out. She looked up from her bike in my direction. "I love you."

"Love you too, Chilli." She said with a small smile. Then she started her bike, backed up a few feet and drove off. I stood there for a moment listening to the bike rumble down the side street. It brought back memories of when Shay and I had been growing up. I closed the door and tried my best to hurry up with the laundry all the while thinking about all the times she and I had had when we were younger.

Our father, God rest his soul, had been one of the first nine. The redwood original of SAMCRO. Unfortunately for him he'd produced all girls. I'm sure when I was born and that brought in yet another little girl all wrapped in pink all his dreams went out the window. Little did he know that Shayne would grow up to be exactly like our dad. A hard ass with a hard head, and an even harder right hook. She was more than happy to take his place in the club when the time came.

I was much more like our mother. Shayne had her looks. The ebony hair and dark eyes but I had her personality; quiet, passive, caring, much different than our father's brash exterior. I did inherit my father's eyes though. A trait I was more than happy to receive. For such a hard man he had the kindest emerald eyes. I sometimes wondered if the combination of my mother's personality and my father's kind eyes was one of the reasons I was easily walked on.

About 5 minutes after my sister had pulled out of the driveway I heard the familiar booming of the bass in Lonnie's car. Grabbing the basket of now folded laundry I rushed off down the hall to put it in our bedroom. I made my way back up the hallway just as he was coming through the door.

"Hey, babe, how was work?" I questioned, placing a smile on my face. He tossed his keys and phone on the counter without looking in my direction. "I was just about to start dinner. Wasn't sure what you wanted."

"Saw a bike on the way in. Who was it?"

Damnit! I silently cursed to myself. I was really hoping Shay had made it out without being seen. "I dunno." I tried to say nonchalantly. "It's California. There are lots of bikes. I don't know all of them." I instantly regretted saying it as soon as I saw the look on his face. _'Great. Piss him off in the first 5 minutes.' _

"Funny aren't you." He questioned rhetorically. "Cuz I really need bullshit when as soon as I come in the door." He grouched.

I sighed and made my way into the kitchen to start dinner. I was hoping to salvage any bit of a good mood he might have had or my night would only get worse from here.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: A HUGE thank you to Randichele, MUW D'Bellegirl, amroberts17, ILoveThee, Mystery9468, primesgirl4, Cupcake81, DiscoPenguin, Scribhneoir2264, lederra, ladybug213, Alexandra-Teller90, dreamer1483, Aster212, AstroStarr, JeanaS, SBMFanatic, Sarasii, Promise87, and Brittni2009 for following, favoriting, and/or reviewing! You guys are amazing! Here's the next chapter. It's kind of long but well worth it. Enjoy xoxo**

**His Saving Grace**

**Chapter Two**

_**Avery's POV**_

_Three weeks later…_

I wasn't sure how to feel about tonight. I should be happy for Christ's sake. After all it is my birthday. Lonnie had agreed to take me out for the night to celebrate. That's the part I was worried about. We don't go out much and every time we do it feels more like work. I'm always unsure of myself and never know how to act. _'Maybe we should just stay home.' _ I thought as I pulled on my jeans. Just as I was buttoning them my cell phone began to ring. I looked at the screen and saw a random number with a 209 area code. Right away I knew it had to be Shayne. She rarely kept the same number for long. None of the MC did.

"Hello?"

"Hey, baby sister! How's the birthday girl?" she questioned.

"Oh ya know. Older." I could hear her chuckle in my ear and it made me smile. "Hold on a sec." I said moving the phone from my ear I hit the speaker button and set it on the dresser so I could finish getting dressed. "Had to set you down so I could finish getting dressed." I stated while grabbing a dark purple razor back tank top out of the dresser draw.

"Always gotta be takin' your clothes off and shit. Jeez. Slut." She remarked playfully.

"Hey this time I'm putting them back on." I retorted.

"Must not have been very good huh?" I couldn't help but giggle and think to myself that she was somewhat right. It wasn't horrible but I had definitely had better. As luck would have it Lonnie stuck his head in the doorway of our bedroom right after she asked that. I swear it's like he knows when he's the topic of conversation. Even if he's in the other room.

"You 'bout done so we can go?" he questioned rather irritated.

"Yeah." I replied. "Shay I gotta go." I said hoping she wouldn't hear the change in my voice. It was kind of hard to miss though.

"Where you guys headed to?"

My eyes darted to Lonnie who was still standing in the doorway. "Nowhere special. Just gonna grab a drink somewhere to celebrate I think."

"You should come by the house!" she said excitedly.

Lonnie was practically glaring at the phone. I stared at him my eyes begging him silently not to start a fight…one that he wouldn't win. "I dunno. We don't wanna impose or anything." I said trying to play it down hoping my sister would get the hint that it wasn't a good idea.

"I haven't seen you in weeks and it's your fucking birthday! You can't not be with family on your birthday damnit!"

I let out a heavy sigh. Rock. Hard place. Insert me! I hated having to choose between my sister and my boyfriend. It isn't fair!

"Shayne…" I started but she cut me off.

"Either you come here or me and the family are coming there." She said matter of fact.

"No!" I knew my eyes had to be huge. There was no way in hell the club was coming out here. For more reasons than I cared to count. "I'll be there. Jesus." I could practically hear the smile on her face knowing that she'd won this particular battle. She'd won but I was the one who had to deal with the fall out. "I gotta go."

"See you soon." She remarked a little too sweetly.

I pressed the end button on the screen of my phone and looked in the direction of the door. I didn't want to make eye contact with him. I could tell without even looking at him that he wasn't happy. It was radiating from him and crashing against me in waves. Truth be told it was making me a little nauseas. I finally gathered up the courage to look at him. He gave me a dismissive glance.

"What was I supposed to say?"

"No. That's what you say!" he ground out.

"She's my sister and it's MY birthday." I shot back. "I thought you were taking me anywhere I wanted." He simply rolled his eyes. "Why's it always the way you want? Everything's your way." I said bitterly. It was no big deal if he wanted to do it. The one thing I want to do on my own fucking birthday is see my sister and it's some sort of huge ass problem. "I know you hate my sister. I get it ok! But she's the only family I've got."

"You wanna go then get the fuck in the car!" he yelled before storming off down the hallway towards the door.

'_Happy birthday to me!' _ I thought as I quickly threw my shirt on and grabbed my jacket before rushing up the hall trying to catch up to him. I wouldn't put it past him to leave me here if I wasn't in the car as soon as he was ready to leave.

_**Shayne's POV**_

I knew by the change in my sister's tone that her boyfriend had to still be standing there when I'd asked her to come to the house. I didn't know the guy that well but there was just something about him that I didn't like. I could tell by the way she'd tried to brush it off that the last place his ass wanted to be was with me so that was why I'd pushed it. I wasn't gonna let him keep me from my sister. Family is family, come hell or high water.

After she relented and agreed to come I phoned the clubhouse. Surprisingly enough Jax had answered. All I had to say was party at my place. He'd barely heard anything about Avery's birthday. After the word party you can bet that most of the guys would stop listening. All they cared about was booze and where to get it. I smirked to myself knowing that by the time Avery did show up half the MC would be at my place ready to rock all night.

Forty-five minutes later she finally showed up with _him _hot on her heels. She came in the house with her eyes slightly wide at the amount of people that were here. I rushed over to her.

"The birthday girl is here!" I shouted happily over the music. Everyone cheered.

"Shay, what the hell?!" she squeaked out quietly.

"I'm throwing you a birthday party." I said smiling at her and glancing over at her boyfriend. He simply stared at me coldly. "I'm Shayne. You must be Lonnie."

"Who the fuck else would I be?" I just ignored his pissy remark and turned back to my sister.

"Come on!" I said dragging her off in search of a drink. "You sure you had to bring him?" I teased.

"Shay!"

_About an hour and a half later…_

_**Jax's POV**_

I couldn't believe Shay had gotten Avery to actually show up. But then again the look on her face when she walked in had given me reason to think that she wasn't aware her sister had called us all. I smiled wondering what exactly our mischievous little fighter's motives were for this party. Knowing her it was gonna end in a fight. It always did.

I took a drink of my beer while looking at the two sisters. To look at them your first thought wouldn't be that they were sisters. They didn't look much alike. Shay was…well Shay. She was my best friend next to Op so I'd never really seen her as anything other than one of the club. Avery on the other hand, I hadn't seen in what felt like years. After Shay took her old man's spot and patched in Avery just sort of took off. She stopped by Teller-Morrow from time to time to see Shay but she hadn't done that in months.

Shay had told me Avery had stopped coming around because of this new guy she'd been seeing. Said she seemed jumpy around him. That didn't sit right with me. I glanced at the man in question. His eyes were trained on her as he stood a few feet away to the left of Tig, Chibs, and Happy. I could overhear their conversation from my spot.

"Avery grew up nice." Tig said looking her up and down approvingly.

"Aye." Chibs said in agreement.

"Didn't know Shay's sister would look like that." Happy complimented.

"Can't have the old lady. Doesn't mean I can't give the sister a little shot of tigger juice." The boys all laughed at the implication. I could see the anger building in Avery's old man. I just hoped he wouldn't be stupid enough to act on it. I just shook my head and made my way across the room.

I heard Avery laugh as I crossed the room. She and Shay were both laughing heartily at something Juice had said. I walked over to the threesome as their laughter died down.

"Jax." Shay said simply. "Avery you remember Jax." She said looking at her sister.

Just then Avery's green eyes caught mine. She was beautiful. Seeing her standing there was like seeing her for the first time all over again. "How could I forget." She said playfully.

"Good to see you." She simply smiled in response. "Happy birthday darlin'." I said wrapping my arms around her and kissing her cheek.

_**Avery's POV **_

Holy shit! Did he really just call me darlin' and kiss my cheek?! God I hope no one else saw that! "Thanks." I managed to stammer out as he released me. Looking over his shoulder it was very apparent that someone else had seen. Lonnie was scowling at me as he stormed across the room. 'Shit' I muttered under my breath. My eyes darted to Shayne and then back to Lonnie. She looked over just as Lonnie reached us.

He grabbed ahold of Jax's arm yanking him around. "What the hell do you think you're doing!" he roared.

In that moment everything stopped. You could hear a pin drop. Everyone was now staring at Lonnie and Jax waiting to see what was about to play out. Jax jerked his arm out of Lonnie's grasp.

"I might ask you the same." Jax replied in a low tone.

Who the hell did Lonnie think he was? I mean really! You'd have to be an idiot to put your hands on the VP of the Sons. Let alone in the middle of a house full of half the charter. That's just asking to die.

"Keep your hands off my woman!" Lonnie screamed all the while glaring at me. Like it was really my fault. Yeah, I'd asked Jackson Teller to come over and wrap his massive arms around me. Oh and while you're at it could you please just kiss my cheek and enrage my boyfriend? NO! I don't recall saying any of that. All I could do was stand there and pray to God nothing happened. He turned his attention to me. "Party's over! Get in the car." I swallowed hard and stated to make my way around Jax.

"Avery, don't leave." My sister said. "Let's all just have a beer and calm down." For once she was trying to quiet a situation down. That never happened. I looked at her apologetically and moved towards Lonnie.

"I better go." I said quietly. Lonnie gripped onto my arm like he was never going to let go and practically dragged me to the door. I kept casting looks back at Shay.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Shout out to am1226, Amsty, Mantha921, TeamBlaus4EVER, Georgie Girl75, kelsey112, mbite7, , Jay9529, HappysFuTuReOldLady, Skywalker1988, and CJuiceboxx3 for the favorites, follows and reviews. Hope you guys enjoy the next chapter! As always reviews and feedback are greatly appreciated **

**His Saving Grace**

**Chapter Three**

_**Jax's POV**_

I stuck around Shay and Juice's place for all of about 15 minutes after Avery and her punk ass boyfriend had left. I still couldn't believe that dumbass stepped to me like that. And in front of my club! Not a smart move on his part. He's lucky I didn't break his shit off and beat him with it.

There was something about this guy that just rubbed you the wrong way. I wasn't sure what it was yet but I would find out. I damn sure didn't approve of him grabbing Avery like that. Shay didn't either. The minute they left the house she was seething. I didn't envy Juice one bit. She was gonna be a handful tonight after that spectacle.

The nagging feeling I got from watching the way he forced her out the door was what drove me to leave. Shay had mentioned a few weeks back that she'd gone to see Avery out on the outskirts of Lodi. I knew the run down trailer park she was talking about so I decided just to be safe I'd swing through; low key, of course, in just my hoodie. I didn't need to fly the reaper in Nords territory without any back up. I wasn't in the mood to deal with Darby's boys tonight. I was pissed enough as it was.

I spotted the car that prick had forced Avery into parked in one of the driveways so I pulled over. Cutting the engine and climbing off my bike I crept up the walk. I wasn't even halfway to the steps when I heard it. His voice loud and angry screaming at her followed by the sound of something heavy hitting the inside wall of the trailer-home and Avery's muffled whimper.

I bounded up the steps and burst through the door to find Avery indeed lying in a crumpled heap on the floor pressed up against the wall. That son of a bitch giving her a swift kick to the side, cursing her. He looked up when I came crashing through the door. I charged him tackling him to the ground.

"Son of a bitch!" I yelled, climbing on top of him and punching him hard in the face. I couldn't see straight I was so angry. I punched him again and again until blood covered my knuckles and he was laying there limp, my arm heavy and sore from the sheer force of the blows. Looking back over my shoulder I could see Avery still lying on the floor, her body shaking as she wept. Rushing over to her side I brushed her long auburn hair out of her face. She looked up at me tears streaming down her cheeks. Her face was red and purple from where that asshole had struck her.

"Jax." She croaked out, agony etched across her once beautiful features.

"I'm here." I said "Come on darlin'." I slowly scooped her up off the floor and carried her outside. Sitting her down on the grass in the front yard I grabbed the prepaid from my jeans pocket and dialed Juice.

"Yeah?" he answered.

"It's me." I stated. "I'm in Lodi. Get Shay and the van and get here quick! It's Avery."

"On it." He said firmly.

"Juice…"I called out before he hung up.

"Yeah?"

"Bring Hap with you." I said through gritted teeth before hanging up. This mother fucker was gonna pay! We protect our own. He'd picked the wrong woman to beat on. Looking down at her I couldn't keep my fists from clenching. The bastard had really done a number on her. I squatted down next to her putting my arm around her slowly. "Help is on the way." I said softly. She crushed against me gripping my sweatshirt tightly in her fists.

"Don't…" she started.

"I'm right here, doll." I reassured her. She clenched my hoodie even tighter looking up at me.

"Don't do it, Jax." She said her voice low and airy as she struggled to breathe through the pain. "Don't kill him." She stated her eyes pleading with mine.

I stared down into those emerald pools. No more than an hour ago they had been sparkling, shining brightly with life and amusement. Now they were blurred by tears and awash with intense pain. Seeing her face swollen and purple infuriated me. _'I'm gonna rip him apart with my bare hands! God help him when Shay gets here.' _

_**Juice's POV**_

What a night this was turning out to be. So much for celebrating Avery's birthday with the family. That had turned into a big Jerry Springer episode, all because Jax had wished her a happy birthday. Avery had practically been dragged out by the ass hole de jour. That left Shay raging and ready to fight. Then Jax takes off and by the phone call I'd just received what he'd found hadn't been good.

I could see the look of concern on Shay's face while I was on the phone. It had only gotten worse now that I was hanging up. Flipping the phone shut my eyes met hers.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Jax. He said to get the van and get to Lodi quick." I took a deep breath. "It's Avery."

"What! What happened?! Is she ok?!" she questioned her voice a mix of anger and sadness.

"I dunno. He didn't say."

Shay was frozen for a moment or two and then snapped into action, racing toward the door. "I'll get the van from the garage. Meet me at her place!"

I nodded as she ran out the front door. I looked at the guys who were all standing there silent wondering what to do. My eyes finally landed on Happy. The Tacoma Killa. If Jax wanted him there it was bad. "Hap, you're with me." I stated. He simply nodded his head and rose to his feet, the muscles in his jaw clenching slightly.

"Call us with an update brother." Chibs said as I made my way to the door. I nodded and headed outside.

_**Shayne's POV**_

My mind was racing as I barreled down the highway. I was having a hard time focusing on the road ahead with all the thoughts swirling in my head. What had happened to Avery? Was she ok? The fact that Jax hadn't said worried me. I was gripping the steering wheel tighter and tighter the faster I drove. My knuckles were white from the skin stretching across the bone.

I didn't care about the speed limit. Fuck the speed limit! I had to get to Avery. The trip there seemed like it was taking twice as long. I finally saw the Lodi welcome sign up ahead. I pressed down on the gas petal harder, lurching the MC's cargo van forward.

I finally made it through Lodi and saw the trailer park ahead on the right. I turned the van sharp causing the tires to squelch on the pavement. I threw the van into park and jumped out, running across the yard towards my family.

_**Jax's POV**_

Juice and Happy made it here in record time. I was still sitting on the front lawn holding Avery. Her sobs had finally given way to the occasional whimper and sharp inhale. I was trying to stay calm, but all I really wanted to do was go inside that trailer and beat the ever living fuck out of that piece of shit. Looking down at her my anger flared again.

Juice made it over to me first. "What the hell happened?!" he asked angrily as he looked down at his future sister.

"The son of a bitch was beating her when I got here. I broke down the door. He's inside."

"He still breathing?" I heard Happy's gravelly voice ask.

"Last time I checked." I looked up at Juice. "Where the hell is Shay!"

"She's coming."

Just then we heard screeching tires and saw the van swerve up to the curb. Shay jumped out and ran towards us.

"Oh my God! What happened!" she yelled as she reached us. "Avery!"

"Get her in the van Shay. She needs a hospital." I tried to say calmly. She looked at Avery and lost it.

"I'M GONNA KILL HIM!"

Juice and Happy held her back from charging into the house. "SHAY!" I yelled. She snapped her head in my directions. "Get her to the damn hospital!" I wrapped my arm around Avery's back and hooked the other under her legs, slowly lifting her up I carried her to the van. Shay was right behind me. "Take her to St. Thomas. Juice and I are right behind you." I said placing Avery in the passenger seat.

I turned around and walked past Juice and Happy into the trailer. They followed me and we found Lonnie rolled over on his side trying to get up off the floor. He was bleeding from his lip. I clenched my fists and looked at my brothers. "Juice, you're with me. Hap you stay here with this piece of shit." I said spitting on him. I turned around and started for the door.

"What do you want do with him?" Happy asked, a familiar glint in his eyes.

"Make him bleed." I ground out angrily. "But don't kill him."

Happy raised an eyebrow. "Don't?"

I shook my head. "Make it hurt."

He nodded and looked down at the waist of space that was trying to get to his feet. "Oh it's gonna hurt."

I walked out of the trailer with Juice following me. I needed to get to the hospital and so did Juice. Shay was probably verbally assaulting the staff at this very moment.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: WARNING! This chapter is semi graphic so, you have been warned.**

**A big thanks to kceeluv, melala103, jjchickybabe, tinkab, HermioneandMarcus, ashley920, suzieq01, The Swiftstar, avabelle00, okgurl87, LillyRose18, Lrsh2013, gypsykl79, booklover1619, MackieVaniPlekkie, DancingAngel1107, ashley0921, Arowley, LoyalReader9519, mrslove, GeorgieGirl75, and HappysFuTuReOldLady for reviewing, alerting, favoriting and following. You guys are AMAZING and I love you!**

**His Saving Grace**

**Chapter Four**

_**Avery's POV**_

I couldn't believe that this night had really happened. Its super cliché I know. Everyone thinks it'll never happen to them. But I honestly didn't see this coming until it was too late. You know what they say about hindsight. It really is true.

Now here I was laying in St. Thomas E.R. with nurses scurrying around the room like roaches when you flip on the light; hooking me up to monitors and putting on an oxygen mask, asking me questions. I could hear Shayne in the hallway demanding to be let in the room and telling someone she had no idea what had happened. Whoever it was had called her ma'am a couple of times. _'Dumbass.' _And that's when I heard her call him deputy dipshit. If I wasn't in so much pain I would have laughed.

Everything hurt. It hurt to breathe. It hurt to move. It even hurt to think. The bright lights of the hospital room I was in were making my head hurt even worse and causing me to squint. It was getting harder and harder to breathe even with the added help of the oxygen.

The doctor sauntered into the room looking very unaffected by my plight as he spoke with one of the nurses. She rattled off some medical jargon as he looked me up and down. He walked over to the edge of the gurney before he spoke to me.

"Miss Tatum I'm Dr. Omaro. Can you sit up for me? I'm gonna take a listen to your chest."

I slowly sat up gripping the rails of the gurney like they were my life line, hissing as I moved from the amount of pain, then at the cold metal of the doctor's stethoscope. I took as deep of breathes as I could like I was asked before slowly returning to my prone position. Looking up at his face I could see the creases in his forehead as he looked from me to the monitor located above my head.

"Miss Tatum I think you have at least one broken rib and that rib has punctured you're lung. You're oxygen levels keep dropping. We're going to have to put in a chest tube to re-inflate your lung."

I'm sure the look on my face was priceless. My ears were ringing and my head was spinning. They were gonna have to do what?! I had no clue what was going on and I somehow figured I didn't want to.

Just then a nurse appeared next to the bed with a tray wrapped in blue surgical paper. Looking at the paper my palms started to sweat. This was really happening. She reached out and put her hand on my arm and gave me a weak smile.

"Alright honey we're gonna try and make you as comfortable as possible and I'll explain everything he's doing before it happens ok?" I nodded my head as I watched another nurse mixing 2 vials of medication into a syringe before pushing it through my IV. "That was just something for pain and something to help you relax." Ha! Fat chance of that happening! "I'm gonna need you to roll away from me on your side, honey." I rolled over and heard lots of beeping coming from the machine.

"Wh…"

"We can't wait. Her levels are at 80%." I heard the doctor say. "You're gonna feel a stick and a burn. That's the lidocaine." He said as he stuck my in the ribcage with a needle.

"Ahhh!" I groaned out.

"Alright honey, he's gonna make the incision now." I gripped the bed rail and clenched my teeth. Lidocaine my ass! All I could feel was sharp stinging pain and something wet on my skin. Then cold metal and the rubber gloved fingers of the doctor.

"I need you to take a deep breath and hold it. Don't breathe until I tell you to." He said sternly. I took a deep breath and that's when it happened. I heard a pop just as my body felt excruciating pain. I couldn't stop myself from screaming out. "Ok the tube is in place, just a few stitches to hold it there." He said. That was the last thing I heard before the bittersweet darkness swallowed me up and I blacked out.

_**Shayne's POV**_

I was a nervous wreck! I couldn't stop pacing. Jax and Juice had shown up just in time to witness me verbally assault one of San Jaquine's 'finest'. Asshole!

"How is she?" Juice asked as he enveloped me in his arms. I clutched the back of his cut fighting back tears.

"I don't know. They haven't said."

He lovingly rubbed his hand up and down my back while the other held me close. A scream rang out from behind the closed door a few feet down the hall and I knew it was Avery.

"Avery!" I yelled running down towards the door. One of the officers grabbed my arm and attempted to tell me I couldn't go in. I yanked my arm free. "Avery!" I called out as I reached the closed door, tears streaming down my face. Then I heard nothing. Nothing but silence and I terrified of what that could mean. I turned around and ran towards the nurse's station. An older woman with glasses looked up at me. "Can I help you?"

"My sister is back there. What's going on?"

"Name?"

"Avery Tatum. She's been back there for almost half an hour. Just tell me what's going on!"

She pressed a few buttons on her keyboard before peering at me over her glasses. "All I can tell you is she's being seen by the staff."

"She's…All you can…Jesus fucking CHRIST! Don't you people know anything?! For fuck's sake!" I yelled at her. Apple headed old bitch! I scowled storming off towards Juice and Jax.

I could see Jax leaning his back against the wall, rubbing his hands down his face. His knuckles we red and swollen, a few of them had cuts. I said a silent prayer thanking God thank Jax had found her. I don't know what he was doing there and I don't care. If he hadn't found her she could be dead. I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch!

I started pacing back and forth again. It was the only thing I could do. Sitting still wasn't an option. Hell at this point sitting wasn't even an option! I kept raking my hands through my hair. _'She's my baby sister for Christ's sake. How could this happen to her? How could I let this happen to her? We all saw the way he dragged her out. I NEVER should've let her leave with him!'_My argument with myself would have continued but the door to Avery's room opened. A cute little blonde woman in her mid 20's stepped out. I couldn't stop myself from looking over my shoulder to see if Jax was looking her over. To my surprise he wasn't.

"Are you the family of Avery Tatum?" she questioned gazing at me sympathetically. A resounding 'yes' was given from the three of us. I could feel Juice and Jax's presence behind me and I saw the woman's eyes grow a little wider. "They're getting ready to move her upstairs to a room."

"Can we see her?" I asked

"Not until she's upstairs. The doctor will be out to talk to you as soon as he's done."

"Done? Done with what?" Jax asked. It was the first time he'd spoke since arriving at the hospital. I was starting to worry. Angry Jax is one thing. He's loud and yells and hits things and then everything is ok. Quiet Jax…quiet Jax was deadly.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that. You'll have to wait for the doctor." was all she said before turning and walking off down the hallway.

_**Happy's POV**_

I couldn't believe Jax wanted this piece of shit left alive. Stupid son of a bitch was gonna pay for what he did though. By the time I'm done he'll wish I'd killed him. I'm not a great man by anyone's standards. The things I've seen and done…none of them have been good. But every man has standards, even bad men. This pile of filth lying in front of me was the lowest form of a man.

"Get up!" I ground out, glaring down at him. "I said get up!" I grabbed him up by the shirt with my left hand only to come back with a right cross, knocking him off his feet. "You wanna beat your old lady?" I questioned, kicking him in the ribs. I kicked him two more times leaving him crumpled on the ground coughing and heaving.

I looked around the trailer wondering what to do with the fucker. Normally I would've just thrown him a beatin' and then capped his ass. Simple as that. But this one, this one was gonna FEEL pain and beg me to end it. But how? I watched into the kitchen opening drawers and doors. My eyes landed on the bottle of Jack Daniels in the upper cabinet and I smiled. I grabbed it, unscrewed the cap and took a swig, feeling that old familiar burn down my throat into my gut. I sat the bottle down on the counter and looked over into the dining room.

He was starting to get up now. I could tell by the way he was glancing in my direction he was going to try and bolt. It almost made me laugh. Like he really thought he could get anywhere. He was on his feet now staggering slightly. My eyes caught a flick of silver in one of the drawers. I reached in, my hand landing on a roll of duct tape. I smirked. _'Thanks little sister.' _ I thought. Grabbing it I rounded the end of the cabinets. I rushed him, slamming us both into the dining room table. His weight crashing into the edge of the table flipped it up on its end.

"Where do you think you're going?" I turned one of the dining room chairs upright and forcefully shoved him into it. I picked up the duct tape that had fallen to the floor when we collided and began to pull a long section off the roll.

Within a short amount of time his wrists were bound together behind him and his legs were taped to the chair. I could see him struggling trying to get free. I made my way back to the kitchen and grabbed the bottle of whiskey before walking back to the lowlife I had strapped to the chair.

I roughed him up a little more before getting down to the business of things. I reached for the knife strapped my hip and pulled it from its sheath. I caught the hem of his shirt and then tore it open with my hands. "So, you think its ok to smack around on your woman?"

"She deserved it! Cheating slut!" he said spitting in my face.

I wiped it away w the back of my hand before slowly dragging the blade across the bare flesh of his chest. Hearing him stifle a scream was exactly what'd I'd been waiting for. I grinned as I watched blood trickle down. I'd been waiting all night to see just what kind of man he'd be. There was your sympathetic man who would immediately break and apologize profusely. Your everyday man who'd take his lumps and fight his battle like any good man should. Then there were sons of bitches like him who would deny any wrong. Those men were the ones who paid the most before they broke. In the end, no matter the type of man, they always broke.

I asked the same question in various ways, slicing into his flesh with every wrong answer he gave. An hour and 12 gashes later he was starting to wear down. I made sure he cuts weren't too deep. Too much blood loss too quickly wouldn't get me where I needed to be. I could see his eyes starting to cloud. He'd black out soon enough. "Stay with me sweetheart, we're just getting started." I quipped, slapping him in the face. I lifted the blade to his gaze again.

His lips moved but I couldn't make out was said. I leaned closer and he spit in my face once more. "Go to HELL." He ground out.

I chuckled and shook my head. "You look like you could use a drink." I stated, calmly grabbing the liquor bottle. I tipped it towards him. He attempted to lean forward. "Oh right." I said referring to his arms being behind him. "Let me give you a hand." I took a large gulp of Jack and spit it right in his face. He growled angrily, spitting and cursing me as the liquor stung his eyes and began mixing with the open wounds on his face. I dumped the rest of the bottle over his head letting is seep in to every open wound. By now he was screaming in pain. It was like a sweet melody to my ears. Better than the whispers of a lover.

I fished my hand into my pocket pulling out my pack of smokes. I took one out standing in front of him, directly at his eye level I slowly flicked my lighter, sparking a flame.

"No! No! C'mon man! Don't DO THIS! NO!" he began to beg as I held the flame to the end of my cigarette, inhaling deeply.

I blew out a puff of smoke still holding the flame in front of his face before blowing it out. "She's the only thing keepin' you alive." I said through gritted teeth. I used my boot to flip his chair backwards. I hit the floor with a loud crack and his head made a deep resonating thump.

'_Job well done.' _I turned and walked out the door, closing it behind me.

**A/N: If you haven't done it already go check out my other fics and let me know what you think **** Feedback is always appreciated!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys here's the next chapter. A big thank you to EllaQuint, Jolindo-Sidestreaker, Thorin's Queen, blacknblu30, Domonic19832002, reita189, back2vintage,Jodes93, fanfic-lover10159, inkdeep, akaboo, nictoria19, HermioneandMarcus, and HappysFuTuReOldLady for alerting, reviewing and favoriting the story! You guys rock! First one to review gets my complete and utter adoration lol. R&R**

**His Saving Grace**

**Chapter Five**

_**Avery's POV**_

Everything was blurry when I woke up. I wasn't even sure if I was actually awake or not. I blinked a few times trying to get my eyes to focus. I watched as doors passed in front of me as they rolled my bed down the hall. My head was still throbbing its own strange tune in my ears that wasn't mixing well with the squeak the wheels of the bed were making every so often as they rolled along the tile floor. I groaned willing the noise and the pounding in my head to stop, neither happened. The bed slowed down and turned in one of the many hospital rooms.

I heard Shayne's voice from somewhere. "Chilli, we're all here." My bed came to a stop inside the room and whoever was pushing it left the room. Just then one of the nurses came in and started hooking up more wires.

"Hey there, I'm Sherri. I'll be taking care of you tonight. If you have any questions you or you need anything you just buzz and let me know." I nodded and gave her what I was hoping was a smile. Sherri looked over at the door and smiled. "Looks like your family is here. You want them to come in?" I nodded again.

I saw Shayne first, a small gasp escaping her mouth when she saw me. I could see that she'd been crying. _'Christ it must be bad for Shay to cry.' _ She immediately straightened her shoulders and sniffed reigning in her emotions. I looked past her and saw her other half, Juice standing there, a sympathetic smile on his face. _'No Jax.' _ Shayne reached the side of my bed and lightly touched my face the way our mother used to when we'd been crying.

"Chilli, I'm so sorry." She started.

My eyebrows furrowed together as I looked at her. "For what? You didn't do this." I couldn't be angry with her. She'd had nothing to do with it. Somewhere deep down I knew something like his would happen. I just didn't think it would be this bad. I sighed. "I'm ok, Shaynee."

"You could've died if Jax hadn't been there."

"Where is he?" I asked looking from her to Juice. She looked back at her old man.

"Downstairs, checking in with Happy." Juice replied.

I grimaced. _'Please God, don't let Happy kill him. I'm not doing that again.' _ "Will you get him? I need to talk to him."

"Yeah sure." Juice answered. He left the room leaving me alone with Shayne.

"What happened?" she asked once Juice was gone.

I swallowed, my throat suddenly becoming very dry. All of the night's events came rushing back in a horrible scene ripped straight out of one of those Lifetime movies you see on TV with me as the main star. "He didn't wanna go to the. He was mad at me for telling you we would come. I thought he was gonna leave me before I could out to the car after you called. The when he saw Jax kiss my check, I dunno." I paused taking a slow breath. "He practically shoved me into the car. The whole way home he was yelling about Jax being all over me. I tried to tell him that it wasn't like that, that I'd known Jax my whole life. When we finally got home and inside the house he started screaming at me again that there had to be a reason he was kissing on me. That a man only acts like that with someone he's fuckin'. I yelled back that I wasn't fucking him and he slapped me. Told me to shut my fucking mouth. I don't really know what all happened after that." I could see Shayne clenching her jaw. It was a habit we both shared when we were angry. That was the first sign of the storm that was brewing.

"How many times has he done it?"

"Never." I stated firmly. I wasn't sure why I was defending him. The man had just beat the holy living shit out of me. It's kind of sick when you think about it. I never thought I'd be one of those women feeling bad for getting her ass beat by her significant other. "This was the first time he'd ever hit me..on purpose." God even to me that sounded horrible!

"On purpose? Avery what's going on?"

I bit my lip, tears stinging the back of my eyes. "I…" before I could respond there was a soft knock on the door frame. Juice was standing there with the prince of Charming, Jackson Teller, a.k.a my knight in…tarnished armor. He had his hands stuffed in his pockets and he was shifting his weight from leg to leg.

_**Jax's POV**_

Once we heard Avery was being moved upstairs and the doctor came out I thought Shayne was gonna go down. For a minute there her knees buckled and she gripped Juice's arm like it was a life raft. When he told us that she had a collapsed lung from a broken rib I felt myself starting to get a little dizzy. This didn't happen to our family. How could someone do that? To Avery? She was nothing like out life. Sure her old man was and even now Shayne was picking up where he'd left off but, Avery was a good person. Shit like this shouldn't happen to people like her.

When Shay and Juice went upstairs to meet Avery I took off for the parking lot. Everything was closing in and I was really starting to hate this hospital. I'd been here enough lately. With Wendy's junkie ways almost killing Abel and then her I couldn't take much more. I lit a cigarette and paced in front of the building trying to get my head right.

Hap called while I was pacing to let me know the job was done and our boy was definitely hurting but still breathing. I tossed my cigarette and slid my phone back in my pocked when Juice came out the doors of the hospital.

"Hey man." He nodded at me.

"Hey."

"She's askin' for ya."

I nodded and followed juice back inside and upstairs to her room. I wasn't sure what to say once I got up there. What do you say to someone after something like this happens? 'Hey I'm sorry you're old man beat the shit out of you.' I don't think so. To say I wasn't prepared for the sight that lay before me had been an understatement. She was swollen and bruised and there were tubes and IVs everywhere. I didn't want to see her that way. I jammed my hands in my pockets ignoring the protest of my swollen knuckles on my right hand.

She smiled weakly at me. How could anyone smile after this?! I gave her the best smile I could muster. "Hey you." She said sofrly.

"Hey darlin'." I said from the doorway, frozen in place, afraid that if I went any further she'd somehow break into pieces.

_**Avery's POV**_

I looked at him still standing in the doorway, not moving. The sight of him brought tears to my eyes. I didn't want to think about what could have happened if he hadn't been there. I couldn't even be mad at him for inadvertently starting the whole thing. If it hadn't been him it would have been something else. It was inevitable. My gaze moved from him to my sister. Concern clearly marking her face masking what I'm sure was an unhealthy amount of rage. "I need to talk to Jax." I said to my sister who looked like she wasn't going to move from her spot anytime soon. My eyes met Juice's pleading with him for some help. "Alone."

Juice reached over placing a hand on Shayne's shoulder and giving it a gentle squeeze. "We'll be outside." He said.

The pair left, Shayne most definitely unwillingly. Jax slowly walked into the room looking around. He took up residence in the chair Shayne had previously been in, resting his palms on his knees. I blinked back the tears that kept threatening to spill over and touch as deep of a breath as I could. "I, um.. if you hadn't.." I started as my lip began to tremble and my eyes began to water. "You saved my life, Jax." I said as a few tears slid down my cheeks.

"How ya doin, doll?" he asked reaching over and placing his hand on top of mine.

"Me? I'm great." I said smiling. "This little white button is taking care of me quite well." I said referring to the button on the pain management IV the nurse had hooked up.

He chuckled softly. "Yeah, it's just like you not to share."

I shrugged. I was really appreciating the fact he wasn't pitying me. I knew Shayne was upset by it. If I'd been in her shoes I would have been the same way. Jax rubbed his hand down his goatee and that was the first time I noticed his cut, swollen knuckles. "How's your hand?"

He laughed again. "You're lying there with broken ribs and shit and you ask how I am." He shook his head. He looked down at his head dismissively. "Don't worry about me darlin'. It was worth it."

It was quiet for a moment. I had to know what happened. Part of me didn't want to know but the other part had to. It was weighing on my mind like a ton of bricks. "You didn't…did you?" I swallowed hard not wanting to actually say it. "Please tell me you didn't." I said squeezing his hand. "I can't.."

"Happy dealt with it." He stated firmly. I knew my eyes had to be wide. I was no idiot. I knew the rumors of how Happy got the name 'Tacoma Killer'. I can only imagine the true story was much worse. Noticing the look on my face his eye softened as he looked back at me. "He's not dead, darln'."

I let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you."

He shook his head. "He should be. He probably wishes he was, but he's still breathing." He took a deep breath and let it out shifting uncomfortably.

"You don't have to stay, Jax. I just wanted to thank you for.."

"You don't need to thank me, Avery. I'm just glad I was there."

"Yeah, why were you…" I started to ask before he quickly changed the subject.

"I'm gonna let Shay back in before she kicks the door in." he said standing up. He leaned down and slowly kissed my forehead. The feel of his lips against my skin made my whole body tingle. Or was that the Dilaudid? Twice in one night he'd kissed me or at least a part of me and I wasn't at all mad about it. "Get some rest, darlin'. Give the nurses hell."

I laughed softly as he backed away from me and walked towards the door, opening it and stepping through. My gaze followed his back all the way out the door. I sighed knowing that he was probably right. I probably should have let them handle it their way, but I just couldn't do that.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: And my utter adoration goes to The Young Volcano lol. Big thanks to moni714, lvngd, Leek, jabe2013, mandy-chik00, Legolas' Girl 31, Samcro-princess20, HermioneandMarcus, seetherfan77, primesgirl4, demonicseer, and The Young Volcano for reviewing, alerting, favoriting and following the story. Hope you enjoy this one! As always R&R! **

**His Saving Grace**

**Chapter Six**

_**Jax's POV**_

I walked out of the room and let out a breath I didn't realized I'd been holding until now. I rubbed my hands down my face and sighed nodding to Juice and Shayne. I noticed the pair when I opened the door. Juice was leaning against the wall with his arms wrapped protectively around Shayne's waist. She was pressed firmly against him, her cheek resting against his shoulder and her fists clutching back of his cut. Juice untangled himself from Shay when he saw me exit the room.

"I'm headed to the clubhouse. I want somebody here with her. We don't know what he's capable of." I watched my best friend next to Ope clench her fist.

"I'm not leaving her." She stated firmly.

I simply nodded before turning to Juice. "When you get back to the clubhouse I want you to dig on this asshole. Find out everything you can. I wanna know what we're up against on this." I clenched my jaw. I'll be damned if he hurts Avery again.

"On it." He said with a nod.

_**Juice's POV**_

I watched Jax carefully. I was worried about him. The whole club was. I don't envy him one bit with everything he's got going on. He'd been through so much in the last couple of months; junkie ex, Abel almost dying, Wendy overdosing, pressure from Clay. If things don't even out soon I dunno what he'll do.

I was still wondering what he was doing out in Lodi tonight. _'Need to know.' _ If he wanted me to know he'd tell me. All that mattered to me was that he'd saved my sister-in-law. She and Shayne were the only real family I had apart from the club. I'd do anything to protect them.

I watched his retreating back and turned to Shayne. She looked utterly exhausted, not that I was surprised by that. I can't imagine what she was feeling right now. I looked down at her and gave her a look of silent confirmation that I was here for whatever she needed.

I made my way over to the open doorway and noticed Avery trying to get comfortable on the bed and failing miserably. She sighed in frustration.

_**Avery's POV**_

I was trying to get comfortable in the hospital bed and wasn't having much luck. I looked up to see my sister's husband, for all intents and purposes. Neither of them was sporting a ring but in their world she was sporting something much more important, his crow. As far as brother-in-laws went he definitely was my first choice. He was incredibly sweet and he loved sister fiercely. He had a sympathetic smile on his face as he walked over to the chair Jax had just been in.

"Hey little sister." He said as he sat down. I smiled back at him and leaned back against the pillows. "How you doin?"

"About as good as I look." I said quietly. I looked over at my sister as she sat down on the end of the bed. She looked about as good as I felt. I knew this had to be hard on her. Her eyes were red and blood shot from crying and she had tear stains on her cheeks. She was about to speak when one of the docs came into the room.

"Mrs. Tatum." He said barely looking at me. I suppressed the urge to roll my eyes. _'Miss.' _"I'm one of the doctors working on you case. How are you feeling tonight?"

"Fucking perfect. How do you think I feel?" I said aggravated.

He looked up from my chart and frowned slightly. "Can you tell me what happened? It says here you were assaulted."

"Yeah. And before you ask, I don't want to press charges." I wasn't stupid. The club had already taken care of it. I wasn't about to make things worse by getting the cops involved.

He meandered through his duties. His bed side manner left much to be desired that was for damn sure. All in all he counted 3 broken ribs, a black eye, a hairline fracture to the right wrist where I had held my hand out trying to protect myself and more bruises than anyone wanted to count. He told me I was looking at a minimum of 4 days in the hospital so my lung could heal. Thankfully the ribs would heal on their own and nothing splintered. Funny how that's what I'm thankful for out of all of this. He left a few minutes later stating that someone would be back in the morning to check up on my condition.

I watched my sister as he spoke about my injuries. She was clenching her jaw. That was always the first sign she was angry. Something she and I both shared. If Jax was telling the truth and Lonnie wasn't dead Shayne would want him that way. Not that I could really blame her. I was starting to wish he was myself.

I shifted uncomfortably in the bed and looked over at her. "What?"

"He's gonna die." She said coldly.

"Shay, don't. " I started.

"Don't what? Don't kill the mother fucker who beat the shit out of you?!"

I glanced at Juice pleading with my eyes for a little help. "Babe, let's calm down. Nobody needs to go to jail over this piece of shit. As much as I want to hurt him he's not worth it."

Shayne glared at her love angrily. "He's not. SHE is!" she spat out pointing at me. I knew exactly where this was headed. I'd been in plenty of knock down drag outs with my sister, a few of them where I'd actually been knocked down. Red headed tempers. Thanks Dad.

"Happy took care of it." I said loudly causing Juice and Shayne to stop and look at me. I saw the silent exchange between the two, both of them wondering if Happy had indeed taken care of things. "Jax told me." I said sighing.

A few minutes went by before Juice spoke. "I'm gonna head to the clubhouse. Get started. I'll send the prospect up."

"No, I'm staying here tonight."

He nodded and looked over at me. "Take it easy little sister. I'll check on you in the morning."

I gave him a small smile. "Night."

He stood up and wrapped his arms around Shayne. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss and then whispered something to him. What I saw next surprised me. It shouldn't have but it did all the same. Juice reached under his cut to the waistband of his jeans and pulled out a gun handing it to Shay. She took it and slipped it into the inside pocket of her cut. He kissed her forehead and left the room leaving me and Shay alone.

I tried to push my way up on the bed and winced catching Shay's attention. "What are you doin' over there?"

"Trying to get comfortable." I said scrunching my face.

"What's uncomfortable?" she asked, her hard exterior softening a bit. I looked at her like she was completely retarded and she grinned. "Ok smartass."

"My back, I can't lay all the way down but you know I can't sleep on my left side."

"Here let me help." She grabbed and pillow off of the other bed and carefully slid it under the right side of my back so the pressure was off my side. I tried to slide farther up the bed and couldn't move. I huffed and she chuckled a little. I shot her a warning glare. "You're right. Not funny." She hooked her arms under mine and slowly slid me up the bed.

"Thanks." I said through gritted teeth.

She sat down in the chair and noticed the look on my face. "You need drugs. I'll go find a nurse." I laughed at her comment and she smiled.

"Don't bother."

"You don't have to be a hard ass all the time, Chilli." She started to lecture me.

"Yeah well I had a good teacher." I said sarcastically. I held up the little white button and pushed it. "I got it covered." Moments later I felt the sweet warm sensation flowing through my body and I sighed. I could definitely understand why people chose drugs. It was a desirable feeling, not that I would ever choose to do hard drugs, but for the time being I was enjoying the tingling warm sensation that was coursing through my veins. My eyes became heavy as the drug took full effect and I looked over at Shay sitting next to the bed.

She smiled and chuckled a little. "Get some sleep." I slowly let the drugs work their magic and faded into a state of unconscious.


End file.
